


The Quest for the Apple-Diamond

by pigeonking



Series: The Applejack and Rarity Chronicles [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, Romantic Adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonking/pseuds/pigeonking
Summary: Taking into consideration how popular "Heart and Hooves Day, Again" has been and how much I love the pairing of AJ and Rarity (or Rayjay as I call them), I have decided to write a prequel that tells the story of how the two love struck fillies came to be together in the first place. I've decided to set it near the beginning of season 2 in between The Return of Harmony and Lesson Zero as that's when I personally think it is possible that they coulda gotten together.Normally I'd wait until I'd finished the story before posting, but I have decided to put it up in chapters as and when they have been written. I only hope that you guys will like this as much as "Hearts and Hooves Day, Again".





	1. The Story of the Apple-Diamond

“Have I ever told you the story about the Apple family heirloom, the Apple-Diamond?” Granny Smith asked one evening as she and her family sat around the fire in their living room one quite evening at Sweet Apple Acres. She was sat in her favourite rocking chair whilst her grandfoals were gathered around her. Big Macintosh sat opposite her with his youngest sister, Apple Bloom perched atop his shoulders. His other sister, Applejack, was sat next to him.

“I can’t recollect that you ever have, Granny!” Applejack replied.

“Oh well in that case are you in for a doozy of a story!” Granny Smith assured them as she settled down to tell it.

“The Apple-Diamond was a priceless heirloom that had been in our family for many generations passed down from matriarch to matriarch.” Granny began. “It was discovered by my great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather, Cinnamon Apple whilst he was prospecting for land to grow apples on, naturally. He took the diamond to a jeweller and had it cut into the shape of an apple and he gave it to my great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother as an engagement present. She in turn passed it down to her daughter and she to her daughter and so on and so forth until eventually it came to me!”

“Wow, Granny Smith!” Apple Bloom enthused. “Do you still have it?”

Granny’s wrinkled visage twisted into a frown of regret.

“I was going to pass it to your mother, as family tradition dictated, but sadly I lost it before I had the chance.” She answered.

“Lost it how?” Apple Bloom wondered.

“When the Apple-Diamond was given to me by my mother – your great grandmother – it was my most valued possession!” Granny Smith told them. “I used to wear it everywhere on a golden chain around my neck. One day I was walking in the Everfree Forest picking some flowers. Yes I know it’s dangerous, but it’s also a very beautiful place to visit and I was a very fearless young filly. I still am! Well… not so much of the young anymore!” she chuckled at this. “Now there is a dragon that lives in that forest and you know how much dragons love jewels and shiny treasure. I was unfortunate enough to run into that dragon and as soon as he saw the Apple-Diamond around my neck I could tell that he wanted it. Only I wasn’t about to let him have it, you see!”

“What did you do, Granny?” this was from the usually stoic and quiet Big Mac.

“What else could I do?” Granny answered. “I ran away as quickly as my hooves would carry me! Lucky enough I was smaller and quicker than the dragon and could weave my way through the trees quicker than whip! I managed to lose him in all that overgrown forest and made it to the edge and safety, but that was when I noticed that the Apple-Diamond was gone!”

“Gone???” All three of her grandfoals piped up.

“It must have gotten caught on a stray branch or something and the chain must’ve broke, but I never saw it again. It’s probably still in the forest somewhere. Maybe that dragon even found it!” Granny Smith hung her head sadly as she reached the end of her story. “I’m sorry, Applejack… Apple Bloom, that diamond should have been yours one day and I went and lost it because I was a reckless filly that didn’t know any better!”

“Don’t you fret now, Granny.” Applejack soothed her. “It coulda happened to anypony. Besides, if I have anything to do with it that Apple-Diamond ain’t gonna stay lost for long!”

“What in tarnation are you squawking on about, Applejack?” Granny Smith wondered.

Applejack stood up onto her hind legs, puffed out her chest and adjusted her brown Stetson upon her golden mane.

“I’m gonna go into the Everfree Forest and find it!” she declared. “But there’s somepony else that I’m gonna need to take with me!”


	2. A Visitor in the Night

Applejack knocked hard on the door of the Carousel Boutique. She heard some muffled grumbling from within and then a few moments later the door was opened. There stood Rarity, the beautiful white unicorn with the purple mane who represented the element of Generosity. She was clad in her stylish pink silk dressing gown and her face and muzzle were caked in green mud. Two slices of cucumber were placed precariously over each eye, leaving AJ to wonder how the silly filly had found her way to the door without bumping into anything. Years of practice she guessed.

“Whoever that is knocking on my door and interrupting my beauty sleep you’d better have a good reason!” Rarity groused.

“Here, let me get them for ya!” Applejack chuckled and she leaned forward and licked the cucumbers right off of Rarity’s face, munching them down with relish. “Mmmm, them’s still good eatin’!” she declared.

“Ewww!” Rarity grimaced, though the tickle of Applejack’s tongue on her face had not been unpleasant. “What are you doing here, Applejack?”

“Can I at least come in first?” Applejack wondered.

Rarity grumbled, but stood aside to allow the orange Earth pony to enter.

“Thanking you kindly!” Applejack smiled as she trotted passed her friend into the boutique.

Rarity closed the door behind her and followed Applejack through into the living area.

“Can I get you some tea?” she offered. “Let it not be said that Miss Rarity forgets her manners, even at this time of night!”

“That’s mighty kind of ya, Rarity, but no thank you. If it’s all the same to you, I’d just like to get right down to tellin’ ya why I am here.” Applejack answered.

“Very well.” Rarity agreed. “Go ahead.”

And so Applejack told Rarity the story of the Apple-Diamond.

“And this couldn’t wait until morning because?” Rarity asked as soon as the story was finished.

Applejack blushed and Rarity couldn’t help, but notice how endearing this looked.

“I guess I mighta got a little bit carried away with all the excitement. I’m awful sorry, Rarity.” She admitted sheepishly.

Rarity’s harsh expression, which had already been softened by Applejack’s adorable blushing, thawed into a complete smile of understanding.

“That’s quite alright, dear.” The unicorn assured her. “I’m flattered that you thought of me. Of course my unique talent for finding gems would be indispensable in your quest to find the Apple-Diamond.”

“That’s what I was thinking, and of course any other gems we might find along the way are all yours!” Applejack told her.

“That’s very generous of you, Applejack, dear. Needless to say I agree!” Rarity replied.

“Then all we gots to do is shake on it!” Applejack spat into her hoof and held it out to Rarity.

Rarity looked at the Earth pony as if to say ‘you’re kidding me, right’. Applejack just chuckled nervously and lowered her hoof.

“Well, I guess I’ll just mosey on back to Sweet Apple Acres and come back in the morning to collect ya!” she said and made to leave.

Rarity held out a hoof to keep Applejack from leaving.

“Don’t be silly, dear. Why don’t you just stay the night?” she suggested. “You can even have my bed and I’ll sleep on the…” she shuddered. “… sofa!”

The shudder did not escape Applejack’s notice.

“That’s mighty kind of ya, Rarity, but you know that I’ll be happy as a pig in mud sleepin’ on the sofa. You can have the bed.” She insisted.

Rarity smiled. “Well, if you insist.”

And so with that decided the two fillies said good night to each other and retired to catch up on some much needed sleep.


	3. Packing Problems

When Applejack awoke the following morning she was greeted by the aroma of cooking from Rarity’s kitchen. She had slept pretty comfortably on the sofa. As a farm pony she was used to roughing it and she certainly knew that Rarity would have had a tough time of it if she had allowed her to sleep on it as had originally been suggested. As Applejack settled her hat upon her sleep tousled mane she felt a pang of guilt as there was every chance that their quest for the Apple-Diamond may require them to camp out, which would of course involve sleeping rough. She only hoped that Rarity would be up to it.

Applejack trotted through into the kitchen. There was no sign of the glamorous unicorn, but there was a plate of eggs and hay on the table with a note next to it.

Applejack read the note as she began to nibble on the hay.

‘Just packing some essentials for our trip.

I hope you slept well?

I made you breakfast! X’

As Applejack munched down her eggs and hay she ruminated on what ‘packing some essentials’ meant to Rarity.

“Consarn it! I’d best go and stop her before she gets too carried away!” she grumbled through a mouthful of hay.

Applejack made her way upstairs to Rarity’s bedroom and found the unicorn sifting through one of her wardrobes whilst a large suitcase lay open upon her bed.

“And just what do you think you’re doing?” Applejack asked.

“Why, Applejack, dear, didn’t you see my note? I’m packing!” Rarity replied.

“I can see that!” Applejack responded evenly. “You ain’t gonna need nothing more than a saddle bag! A suit case will be too much!”

“But I won’t fit everything I need into a saddle bag!” Rarity protested.

“And what exactly do ya think you’re gonna need?”

“Well I’ll need to take my sun hat, in case it’s sunny; an umbrella in case it rains; a pair of shoes so that I won’t get any mud in my hooves, not to mention about three spare pairs for when they get muddy…”

“Woah there, nelly! Slow it right down! You don’t need to take three pairs of shoes. One is enough if you have to bring any at all!” Applejack admonished her.

“One pair of shoes?” Rarity was astounded. “Have you taken leave of your senses?”

“Look, why don’t we just forget it?” Applejack shook her head in exasperation. “I’ll find the diamond without your help!”

“Don’t be silly, Applejack!” Rarity argued. “How in Equestria do you plan to find it in that forest without the help of my magic?”

“I’ll manage somehow!” Applejack replied stubbornly.

“Alright!” Rarity snapped. “One pair of shoes and whatever else I can cram into one saddle bag. Is that better?”

Applejack beamed happily.

“Much better.” She agreed. “Truth be told, I’d much rather have you with me than going into that forest on my lonesome!”

“Well of course.” Rarity replied. “I can’t believe you even considered that as a possibility. If you’d gone alone there’s no telling what might have happened to you. I might never have seen you again.”

“I can take care of myself.” Applejack assured her. “But I’ll feel a whole heap better knowing that you’ll have my back.”

“Now, since you insist on only one saddle bag, perhaps you’d like to help me pack it?” Rarity suggested with feigned haughtiness.

“I’d be happy to help!” Applejack grinned.


	4. Chemistry

Rarity used her horn to levitate the suitcase off of her bed and rapidly replaced it with her favourite saddle bag; a light blue number that sported a diamond emblem on the side that resembled her cutie mark.

Applejack sidled up to her.

“Here, let me show you how you can really optimise your packing.” She offered.

“This I have to see!” Rarity teased.

Applejack stuck out her tongue cheekily as she trotted to the wardrobe and Rarity couldn’t help but notice how AJ’s muzzle wrinkled up in such an adorable fashion as she did so.

The Earth pony rummaged about in the bottom of the closet and came out holding two pairs of shoes in her hooves.

“One to wear and a spare in the bag.” Applejack told her.

She set down one pair and helped Rarity to step into the others. Applejack took special care to slide each of Rarity’s hooves into each dainty shoe. Once that was done she took up the spare pair and placed them into the saddle bag.

Applejack then returned to the wardrobe and came out moments later with a sun hat and a scarf.

She set the hat upon Rarity’s head, taking pains not to muss up her purple coiffure.

“You can wear the hat on your head…”

Then she wound the scarf gently around Rarity’s neck; their eyes met as she did so and their muzzles were so close they could have kissed.

“You’ll… n-need a scarf in case… it gets cold.” Applejack’s voice faltered a little as she said this.

“Thank you.” Rarity replied, her own voice barely above a whisper.

Applejack pulled away, somewhat reluctantly, and returned to the wardrobe. This time she came out with an umbrella.

“And this can go straight in the bag, ready to be whipped out, lickety-split, if it starts to rain!” she explained unnecessarily.

“Yes, the weather in the Everfree forest can be a tad unpredictable, can it not?” Rarity agreed.

“I’d say that about covers everything?” Applejack looked at Rarity again, trying to fight the blush that was threatening to burn her freckled cheeks.

“Yes, I think it does.” Rarity confirmed. “Thank you, dear.”

For a moment they held each other’s gaze. They both reached for the saddle bag at the same time and their hooves touched. Both ponies recoiled as if they had been jolted by electricity and looked away from each other, blushing furiously.

“Time to go I reckon!” Applejack squeaked with over the top cheerfulness.

“Yes of course, lead the way!” Rarity agreed. She levitated her bag onto her back and followed Applejack out of the room.

“Oh, Applejack, dear!” Rarity exclaimed suddenly. “What are you going to pack?”

Applejack threw a cheeky glance over her shoulder.

“Don’t you fret none, sugarcube! I’ve already got everything I need!” AJ assured her.

And with that it was time for the adventure to begin!


	5. Into the Everfree Forest

The two fillies entered the dark and foreboding confines of the Everfree Forest. Dark green vegetation swallowed them up almost completely and very little sunlight protruded through the canopy, making Rarity feel that her hat was rather superfluous. Nevertheless she kept it sat upon her head. It made her feel a sense of kinship with Applejack who never seemed to take her hat off whatever the weather.

“Where do you propose that we start looking, dear?” Rarity asked as she trotted alongside her friend.

“Well, Granny Smith mentioned a dragon in her story. If we find where the dragon lives we could start looking there. The dragon might even have it!” Applejack answered her.

“And how do you suppose we’d get it off the dragon if he does have it? They don’t like parting with their treasure!” Rarity reminded her. She was remembering the time that they’d all travelled to the top of the mountain to try and persuade a different dragon to move on after his snoring started creating smoke that had threatened to engulf the whole of Equestria. When Rarity had tried using her charm on the dragon she had unwisely tried to steal some of its treasure in the process. The dragon had not taken too kindly to her attempted theft of a crown and a few choice diamonds!

“Maybe we should go back and collect Fluttershy so that she can intimidate the dragon into giving it to us!” Applejack joked.

“Let’s make that plan B, shall we!” Rarity chuckled. “We don’t know for a fact that the dragon definitely has the diamond yet!”

“Didn’t Spike encounter a dragon in the forest one time?” Applejack remembered. “Maybe it’s the same one?”

“Yes, I do recall Spike telling me about that. It was night time when that happened though, or so he told me, so I doubt he’d remember where he saw it. I don’t suppose Granny Smith remembers?” Rarity wondered.

“Granny Smith has a memory as sharp as a whip when it comes to some things, but she’s as absent minded as a barrelful of careless critters when it comes to others!” Applejack lamented apologetically.

“Then it looks like we have to find this dragon the hard way.” Rarity replied with a wink at Applejack.

“Darn tootin’!” Applejack agreed. “And I can’t think of anypony that I’d rather have by my side.”

“Awww!” Rarity blushed.

It was at that moment that Rarity put a hoof forward and found that there suddenly wasn’t any ground beneath her – the forest floor had taken a sudden downward tilt which was partially concealed by the poor lighting and the overgrown shrubbery around them – the hapless unicorn found herself sliding down the dirty slope on her rump, hurtling into Celestia knows what!

“YEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!!!!” Rarity screamed.

“Hold on, Rarity! I’m a-coming!” Applejack called after her. The Earth pony leapt over the edge after Rarity and managed to perform a controlled skid down the slope with her hooves. Her leap had carried her enough of a way that enabled her to catch up with Rarity and she tried to halt the unicorn’s descent by catching her tail between her teeth. Unfortunately Applejack missed, which caused her to lose her footing and careen into Rarity’s rear. The two ponies ended up tumbling muzzle over tail in a tangled heap of hooves until – SPLAT!!! – they finally came to a halt in a convenient puddle of mud at the bottom of the slope.

Applejack found herself sprawled on top of Rarity, her hooves draped either side of the unicorn’s back. Somehow her hat had managed to stay sat upon her head and her heart was still pounding from the exhilaration of sliding down the slope.

“YEE-HAW!!!” she cried. “Wanna go up and do that again?”

“Blubble blubble blubble!” came Rarity’s reply. Her muzzle was under the mud. As soon as Applejack realised she leapt off of Rarity’s back and helped heave her out of the mud.

“I’m so sorry, sugarcube!” Applejack gushed. “Are you alright?”

Rarity was covered from head to hoof in mud.

“No I am not alright!” she wailed. “My hat is ruined! And my scarf! And don’t even get me started on my shoes!”

“You’ve got a spare pair in your saddle bag.” Applejack reminded her.

“My saddle bag!!!” Rarity cried. “Why that’s ruined too!” She used her horn’s magic to open the mud caked bag and lifted out the spare shoes. “See! They’re ruined too!!!” Rarity’s whining dissolved into a cavalcade of tearful sobbing.

Applejack couldn’t bear to see Rarity so distraught… even if it was over something so trivial as clothing. She moved closer to Rarity and enfolded her in an embrace.

“I’m sorry, sugarcube. I really am, but where there’s mud then water can’t be too far away.” She used her hoof to brush tears from Rarity’s face tenderly. With one hoof still draped around the unicorn’s shoulders she led Rarity out of the mud and through a copse of bushes and low and behold she uncovered a clearing that was home to a little pool that had several small streams branching from it, one of which ran in the direction of the mud pool that they’d just left behind.

“There you see, what did I tell ya?” Applejack soothed. “Now you can hunker down and have a wash. Get all that nasty mud off of you!”

Rarity’s face brightened and she tried to sniff back some of her tears.

“Thank you, Applejack. I don’t know what I’d do without you!” and she allowed herself to be led over to the pool.


	6. Cragadiles and Horse-Play

Once they were at the pool’s edge Rarity disengaged from Applejack and dipped a tentative hoof into the water.

“Be careful, Rarity.” Applejack warned. “You never know, but there might well be a cragadile lurking in there!”

Rarity smiled.

“Oh don’t be silly, Applejack, dear!” she said. “This pool is far too small to have a cragadile hiding in it!”

That’s when the snout of a cragadile chose to breach the surface of the pool, lunging for Rarity. Were it not for Applejack’s swift reflexes in yanking the startled unicorn away from the jaws of death then that may well have been it for Rarity. As it was Rarity sprawled backwards out of the cragadile’s reach.

“Oh my goodness!” Rarity exclaimed in terrified dismay.

“Get behind me, Rarity!” Applejack ordered. “I’ve got this!”

The cragadile was crawling slowly out of the water, placing first one craggy claw upon the bank and then another as it hauled its not inconsiderable leathery bulk from the depths of the pool.

Rarity drew herself up next to Applejack and threw her friend a wink.

“If you think I’m going to cower behind you like a froufrou princess then you’d better think again!” she declared.

Applejack’s face split into a grin as she pulled her lasso out from under her hat.

“YEE-HAW!” was all she uttered by way of reply.

She began to spin the noose of the lasso above her head and the two ponies dodged to the left and right as the cragadile lunged for them. Once again it found its jaws snapping closed on empty air.

As its jaws clamped shut Applejack let fly with the lasso and succeeded in snagging the cragadile’s jaws shut. She pulled the rope tight and then tied the other end off to a nearby tree.

Meanwhile, Rarity had taken her scarf from around her neck and fashioned it into a makeshift lariat of her own. She flung her noose and managed to snare the cragadile’s tail. Rarity tied off her scarf to another tree and the cragadile found itself stuck fast and suspended between two sturdy tree trunks like an oversized reptilian hammock.

“That should hold it for a while!” Applejack chuckled and she hoof bumped Rarity in celebration of their victory.

“Long enough for me to have my bathe, do you think?” Rarity wondered, still flushed with excitement.

Applejack regarded the trapped cragadile warily as it twisted and turned helplessly in its knotted predicament.

“Hard to tell. Maybe we should follow one of these streams and see if we can find another pool, just to be on the safe side?” she suggested.

“Sounds good to me.” Rarity agreed. “Lead the way!”

And so Applejack selected the stream furthest from the cragadile and she and Rarity began to follow it to see where it went.

Sure enough, a short while later they did discover another pool. After testing it cautiously for cragadiles they found it to be safe. Rarity stepped into the pool and began to wash off the mud she had accumulated. Once she had cleaned all of the mud out of her mane and off her body she began to scrub her hat, shoes and saddle bag.

“Room for one more in there?” Applejack asked cheekily and before waiting for an answer she cannon balled her way into the pool.

As she landed in the water she showered Rarity with an explosion of cold droplets.

Rarity squealed as the water soaked and flattened her mane.

Applejack’s hat floated on top of the water, but of AJ herself there was no sign.

Rarity’s look of feigned annoyance dissolved into one of concern. Had a cragadile that they hadn’t spotted snagged her under the water?

“Applejack, darling?” Rarity clamoured nervously. “Are you all right?”

The water exploded, showering Rarity once more, and Applejack’s smiling face burst out of the water, directly underneath the hat so that it perched upon AJ’s drenched mane as she breached the surface of the pool.

“Boo!” Applejack shouted with a giggle.

Rarity’s face was clouded with anger, her soaking wet purple mane clinging to her like limp serpents.

“Uh oh!” Applejack gulped. “I’m awful sorry, Rarity!”

Rarity cracked into a mischievous smile and began to use her hat as a bucket, flinging water at Applejack. She giggled like a school filly as she did so.

Applejack laughed and tried to wrestle the hat from her and she succeeded in pinning Rarity onto her back so that her lower half was still in the water, but her head rested on the bank of the pool.

Applejack looked down into Rarity’s eyes and found the happy smiling expression that she wore reflected right back at her. They were both panting after their ‘horse-play’.

“You may just think I’m silly, but I’ve fallen for a filly and I think her name is you!” Applejack began to sing softly.

“Darling, I’m not surprised, you see I think I’ve realised that I feel the same way too!” Rarity sang back.

They could have sung some more but instead Applejack lowered her head and touched her lips with Rarity’s. Neither of them was in too much of a hurry to break the kiss, but eventually Applejack did come up for air.

“I love you, Rarity.” She declared.

“And I love you too, Applejack, darling. With all of my heart!” Rarity replied.

And then they kissed some more for a while.

 


	7. A Little Magic

“Did you want to finish your song?” Rarity asked after a while.

“Nah!” Applejack chuckled. “I think all that needed to be said has been said and done already.”

“Then perhaps we’d best get on with our quest?” Rarity replied, though she was in no hurry to end her make out session with Applejack. She nuzzled AJ’s neck affectionately.

“I guess so.” Applejack also sounded reluctant and she leaned into Rarity’s nuzzle with a contented sigh.

Applejack climbed off of Rarity and allowed the unicorn to clamber back onto her hooves and out of the pool.

Neither of them was covered in mud anymore, but they were both still very wet.

Both fillies shook themselves dry and Rarity even used a little magic to restyle her mane into its usual stylish look. She then also used some magic to dry her hat, Applejack’s hat; her own shoes and her saddle bag. Once this was done they were ready to go.

“It is a shame about my scarf!” Rarity lamented. “Oh well! I can always get another!”

“What you did, turning it into a lasso like that, was nothing short of amazing, sugarcube!” Applejack gushed.

“Yes, it was rather good wasn’t it!” Rarity chuckled.

“I think that’s one of the things I love about you. Underneath all that froufrou princess persona there’s a pony that ain’t afraid to get her hooves dirty when it really matters.” Applejack told her.

“Awwww!” Rarity blushed and rewarded AJ with a kiss. “It just so happens that your froufrou princess has an idea of how we can find this dragon’s cave!”

“And that is?” AJ wondered. They were now trotting side by side through the forest, taking care to watch where they put their hooves as they went.

“My special talent allows me to find hidden gems and this dragon’s horde is bound to contain more than its fair share of those. If I set my spell to find the largest concentration of gems in the forest I think it would be reasonable to assume that we’d be led right to that dragon’s cave!” Rarity explained.

“Smart as well as beautiful!” Applejack winked. “Sounds good to me! Let’s do it!”

Rarity stopped and closed her eyes in concentration. Applejack watched intently as Rarity’s horn began to glow with bright blue luminescent magical energy.

Then Rarity’s eyes opened and instead of her usual blue irises, Applejack was astonished to see them glowing white with magic power – something she had only ever seen in Twilight Sparkle before, never with Rarity, until now. It was a startling, yet beautiful effect and Applejack could not stifle a gasp of admiration.

“I can feel it!” Rarity murmured quietly. “It’s pulling me this way… Let’s go!” And with those words the unicorn took off at a gallop through the forest.

“YEE-HAW!!!” Applejack reared up onto her hind legs and took off after her.  


	8. Missing the Stare Master

Applejack had no problem keeping up with Rarity. If she could give Rainbow Dash cause to sweat in a hoof race, then matching speed with the galloping unicorn was no problem whatsoever.

The recently loved-up pair wove through the trees of the forest as they followed the ‘pull’ of Rarity’s magic. If their luck was in then at the end of this little race they’d find the dragon’s cave and the Apple-Diamond would be in it!

However, the Everfree forest wasn’t about to let their quest run that smoothly.

It was as they were running side by side, just enjoying the exhilaration of the run, that another of the forest’s monstrous denizens decided to put in an appearance.

Both Rarity and Applejack had to swerve and come to an abrupt halt as the Cockatrice rose out of the undergrowth before them. Its long serpentine body danced above the shrubbery, held aloft by its leathery wings and the red eyed, chicken-like head darted from one pony to the other in an effort to capture their gaze.

“Don’t look into its eyes, Rarity!” Applejack warned as she kept her own eyes screwed tightly shut.

“I won’t!” Rarity assured her. “But what are we going to do? We need to get passed that monstrosity!”

“I’m beginning to think that having Fluttershy along mighta been a good idea after all!” Applejack lamented. “Apple Bloom told me she once out stared one of these like it was nothin’ but a bad tempered bunny!”

“Yes, I heard the same story from Sweetie Belle!” Rarity replied. “Do you think one of us should try and out stare it?”

The Cockatrice continued to hiss and glare at them in its attempts to try and intimidate them into opening their eyes.

“Nuh uh!” Applejack vetoed that plan right away. “Too risky. I wouldn’t wanna lose you after I only just got you and I don’t think I’ve got that stare power in me!”

“Then what are we going to do?” Rarity despaired.

“Do you trust me, Rarity?” Applejack asked.

“Always, darling. You shouldn’t even have to ask!” Rarity replied without hesitation.

“Then when I give the word do exactly what I say, you hear?”

Rarity nodded, but then realised that Applejack wouldn’t be able to see it.

“Yes!” she said out loud.

Applejack had an idea, but for it to work she would have to open her eyes for just a split second.

“Here goes nothing!” she mumbled. She reached up with one hoof and took her hat off of her head.

Once that was done she opened her eyes quickly and in that split second she threw her hat over the Cockatrice’s head. Her aim was true and the brown Stetson completely covered the monster’s head and its deadly gaze.

“RUN!” Applejack yelled.

Rarity opened her eyes and saw the Cockatrice writhing angrily beneath Applejack’s hat. That was enough for her. She and Applejack took off at a gallop passed the Cockatrice.

The danger passed, they continued to follow the pull of Rarity’s magic.

“I’ll get you another hat, my dear!” Rarity promised.

“I wouldn’t worry!” Applejack assured her with a grin and a wink. “I’ve got a whole cupboard full of ‘em back at home!”

The two fillies shared a giggle at this as they continued their run to wherever Rarity’s horn might lead them.


	9. Into the Dragon's Lair

They galloped onwards for another twenty-odd minutes before Rarity came to a sudden halt. Applejack skidded passed her a couple of paces and nearly ended up in a particularly prickly bramble bush. “Woah Nelly!” the young pony yelped.

 She turned and trotted back towards Rarity.

“This is it, huh?” Applejack asked in a hush tone.

Rarity nodded. “Through those trees!” she pointed off to the right with her hoof.

“We’d best be quiet!” Applejack whispered. “If we’re really lucky the dragon will be asleep!”

As one the two ponies began to creep forward on the tips of their hooves, passed the trees that Rarity had indicated and, sure enough, soon they were passing through the mouth of a cave.

“It’s a might dark in here!” Applejack said.

“I could light the way with my horn, but if the dragon is awake he would see it!” Rarity replied.

“Hopefully our eyes will adjust soon enough!” Applejack hoped.

As they moved deeper into the darkness they began to hear the heavy breathing of something very big indeed! It was as the two fillies were nearing the source of the breathing that their night vision decided to kick in and they came upon the imposing sight of the huge dragon slumbering atop of its vast horde of treasure.

“Oh good!” Rarity murmured quietly. “He’s asleep. Now we just have to find your Apple-Diamond… assuming of course that it’s even here!”

“Ain’t gonna be no easy task!” Applejack whispered in reply. “Would you look at all that treasure! If it is here it could be anywhere! We could be searching forever!”

“I wish that there were some way in which I could fine tune my spell just to find your diamond!” Rarity lamented.

“Are you sure that there isn’t?” Applejack asked.

“Well, maybe given a little time I might be able to come up with something, but there’s no telling how long that could take. The dragon could wake up before I even come close to creating a spell that would work! Ooh if only Twilight were here! She could do it, I’m sure of it!” Rarity replied.

“Well she ain’t!” Applejack cursed herself. “I’m sorry, Rarity. I really should have thought of inviting everypony else along on this quest and not just you!”

“I’m sort of glad that you didn’t.” Rarity replied tenderly and she reached out a hoof to touch Applejack. “If you had then you and I may not have bonded in the way that we have… we may not have gotten together!”

“You’re right, sugarcube!” Applejack smiled and nuzzled Rarity. “I may not have my diamond, but at least I have you!” She turned as if to leave. “Come on. Let’s get out of here and give this here up as a lost cause!”

Rarity laid a restraining hoof upon Applejack’s rump.

“Don’t you dare, Applejack!” she declared. “We are not giving up that easily!”

Applejack turned back around.

“What did ya have in mind?” the Earth pony wondered.

“Just you wait and see!” Rarity assured her and she took a couple of steps towards the sleeping dragon. She cleared her throat so loudly that it echoed around the vast cavernous chamber.

“Excuse me, Mr Dragon!” Rarity announced in a loud clear voice.

“Horse apples! Rarity, are you outta your mind???” Applejack protested.

But it was too late… the dragon began to stir atop of its glistening horde and it opened one eye.

“WHO DARES TO DISTURB MY REST!!!???” it thundered.


	10. Let Sleeping Dragons Lie

“Oh yes, sorry…” Rarity raised an apologetic hoof. “That was me!”

The dragon now had both eyes open and fixed on the two interloping ponies.

“WHY HAVE YOU DISTURBED MY REST?” the dragon persisted.

“Well, to cut a long story short we believe that you might be in possession of a valuable apple shaped diamond that once belonged to my girlfriend’s grandmother…” Rarity began.

“Shucks, you just called me your girlfriend!” Applejack interrupted with a giddy blush.

“Yes, I did, didn’t I!” Rarity gushed back, completely losing her thread.

The dragon cleared its throat with a deep thunderous rumble that quickly brought the unicorn back onto it.

“Yes, the diamond…” she continued. “We’d… um… like it back… if you… erm… have it?”

“Please!” Applejack added helpfully.

The dragon regarded them both with its baleful fiery orange eyes. Another tremulous rumble began to emanate from deep within the dragon’s chest and then it opened its big mouth, full of sharp teeth as big as stalactites, and it laughed.

Rarity and Applejack looked at each other nervously and shrugged. They too began to laugh, having decided that this was probably the best course of action. And then, just as suddenly, the dragon’s laughter abated and it spoke one word:

“NO!!!!”

The force of that one word was so great that Rarity and Applejack were assailed by its malignantly odorous breath and their manes were ruffled by the ‘wind’; Rarity instinctively held onto her sun hat so that it wouldn’t fly off of her head.

“So shall I put you down as a maybe?” Rarity asked querulously once the echo had dissipated.

The dragon answered by raising himself up, mouth open and claws raised, ready to attack.

“Oh cripes!” Applejack yelped.

She and Rarity turned and fled.

Only to bump into the Cockatrice behind them!


	11. Cockatrice vs Dragon?

The two fillies screwed their eyes shut and each performed a blind U-turn upon seeing the creature and they ran back towards the dragon (opening their eyes again, of course, once they were confident that they were no longer looking at the Cockatrice).

“What’s that thing doing here???” Rarity complained.

“It probably followed us here after getting my hat off of its head!” Applejack surmised.

And then they were back in the cavern with the angry dragon. It lunged at them as they re-entered the chamber.

“Woah Nelly!” Applejack squeaked as she and Rarity dived either side of the dragon, causing it to miss them.

The two fillies ended up crashing into the dragon’s sizeable horde of treasure.

As the dragon was deciding which pony to go after, that was when the Cockatrice entered the cave.

The dragon turned its attention towards the newcomer, lowering its massive head upon its long serpentine neck so that it was eye to eye with the Cockatrice. It roared menacingly, no doubt believing that this would be enough to drive out the smaller creature.

The Cockatrice did not even bat an eyelid and just looked at the dragon as if to say ‘is it my turn now?’  Then it turned the full force of its petrifying gaze upon the dragon.

From where she sat amidst the heap of jewels and coins that made up the dragon’s horde Rarity could see that the dragon had no chance, despite its great size, and was already beginning to turn to stone… it was a slow process and she noticed it first beginning in the dragon’s tail and hind quarters as they took on a stony grey hue.

“Not if I have anything to do with it!” she murmured half to herself.

Rarity glanced around her for a suitable object and found exactly what she was looking for.

Using her magic she levitated the item into the air and swiftly inserted it between the Cockatrice and the dragon, effectively blocking the deathly glare that they were locked into.

The item in question was a silver tray with a polished reflective surface – instead of looking into the dragon’s eyes the Cockatrice found itself staring into its own deadly gaze!

The effect was almost instantaneous as the Cockatrice was far smaller than the dragon… with a yelp of dismay the hapless creature was turned to stone and its threat was ended.

Rarity allowed the silver tray to clatter to the floor of the cave.  

The dragon turned its mighty head to look upon Rarity with puzzlement. Its gradual transformation into stone had ceased the instant that the Cockatrice had been petrified.

“YOU SAVED ME!” it rumbled.

“Well yes, I did!” Rarity replied simply.

“WHY?” the dragon wondered. “IF YOU HAD ALLOWED THE COCKATRICE TO TURN ME TO STONE THEN YOU COULD HAVE ESCAPED UNHINDERED WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND’S DIAMOND!”

“Now that wouldn’t have been very friendly now, would it?” Rarity answered it.

“YOU HAVE DONE WHAT I WOULD NOT HAVE!” the dragon intoned humbly. “FOR THAT I THANK YOU!”

It reached into the pile of treasure, seeming to know exactly where to look, and withdrew a dazzling white apple shaped diamond from amongst the other trinkets that adorned the horde.

The dragon handed the diamond to Rarity.

“YOU MAY TAKE YOUR DIAMOND AND LEAVE IN PEACE!”

Rarity performed a little curtsy as she gratefully accepted the Apple-Diamond, holding it suspended in front of her with her magic.

“Thank you.” She said. “You truly are a noble dragon!”

She stepped down off the pile of treasure and trotted over to Applejack.

“I believe this belongs to you, darling!” Rarity declared with a dramatic flourish.

“I don’t know what to say, Rarity.” Applejack was dumbstruck. “Thank you just doesn’t seem to cover it. How about you keep it in your saddle bag until we get back to Sweet Apple Acres?”

Rarity obligingly placed the diamond safely into her saddle bag. Behind them the dragon had already returned to its position of slumber atop the rest of its treasure.

The ponies took this as their cue to depart and they sidled passed the petrified Cockatrice and back out into the forest where they began their journey home.

“I do feel a little bit guilty!” Applejack confessed as they trotted along side by side.

“What on Earth for, darling?” Rarity wondered.

“Well I did promise you that you could have any other gems that we found along the way and we didn’t end up finding any!” Applejack replied regretfully.

“Oh don’t be absurd, darling!” Rarity protested and she stopped Applejack with a tender outstretched hoof. “I found something a lot more valuable than all the gems in Equestria!”

“You did?” Applejack’s brow furrowed in bemusement.

“Yes…” Rarity giggled. “You!” And then she pulled Applejack into a warm embrace, their lips pressing together in a kiss that spoke more than any number of words.

“Promise me we’ll do a lot more of that when we get back to Ponyville!” Applejack blushed when they finally came up for air.

“Now that’s a promise I can easily keep!” Rarity winked.

“What do you think our friends are going to say when they find out we’re together?” Applejack wondered as they began to walk again.

“I have no doubt that they’ll be delighted for us both, dear.” Rarity replied. “But I was thinking we might keep it a secret for a little while… just for fun! See how long it takes them to figure it out for themselves!”

The two fillies chuckled at this. They walked the rest of the way home in silence and very much in love.

 

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That concludes my prequel detailing how AJ and Rarity came together. My next story to feature them both will be The Proposal... I think you can probably guess what that will be about... ;)


End file.
